Gaming Drama Island/Episodes/Flight of the White Feathers
Flight of the White Feathers (part 1) *﻿'Master Hand:' Welcome! This is Gaming Drama Island! I'm your host Master Hand. We've taken 22 contestants and pitted them against each other. They will go through intense physical, mental, and emotional challenges. The winner will receive 10 million dollars! Eh... I just prefer this to humiliate these contestants. *Master Hand flies over to the dock where Krystal is seen walking out of. *'Master Hand:' You must be... Krystal? *'Krystal:' Yeah, that's me. *Krystal looks around to see an island. *'Krystal:' I'm supposed to stay here? *'Master Hand:' Of course, this is what you signed up for. *'Krystal:' I'll see about this... *'Master Hand:' Anyways... *Lucas, Toon Link, and Ness walk out of the boat. *'Master Hand': Lucas, Toon Link, and Ness. How are you guys? *'Lucas:' I'm fine. *Ness giggles. *'Ness:' Hi, I'm here to have fun. *'Toon Link:' Unlike these people, I'm here because it's that dreaded household. At least I'm not going to kill bad guys. *'Ness:' Did it collapse? *'Toon Link:' No. I was burning bad guys. *'Ness:' You burnt down your own boss? *'Toon Link:' Yes. *Lucas, Toon Link, and Ness walk away. Zelda and Sheik come onto the dock. *'Master Hand:' Zelda and Sheik. How are you two? *'Zelda:' We're both good. *'Master Hand:' Do you think this competition could ruin your friendship? *'Sheik:' I don't think so; we will wait to find out. *Zelda and Sheik walk away. Eight people come out of the boat. *'Master Hand:' Peach, Daisy, Sonic, Mario, Toad, Diddy, Olimar, and Tetra. *'Peach, Daisy, Sonic, Mario, Toad, Diddy Kong, Olimar, and Tetra:' Yeah! *'Master Hand:' Okay, how are you guys? *'Sonic:' I don't know about these chumps, but I'm ready to pump it up! *'Olimar:' You're not the only one! *'Sonic:' At least I'll win; I'm not going to lose a girl! *'Olimar:' What are you implying? *'Sonic:' I'm just saying. *'Master Hand:' Even I would not go there... *'Peach:' Oh snap! *Olimar jumps on Sonic and starts growling in rage. After 10 seconds, Olimar gets off to show an obviously scared Sonic. *'Master Hand:' Anyways, how are the rest of you? *'Tetra:' I am so amazing! Sonic Olimar reminds me of this one time! When Matt Reynolds insulted Julie Sorenson's dress, she threw a stapler at his face! *'Mario:' Was that Julie? I remember that. That wasn't funny! *Mario looks over at Sonic and smiles. *'Mario:' I like that guy! *'Sonic:' What?! *'Daisy and Toad:' Will there be something? *'Master Hand:' No! *Peach, Daisy, Sonic, Mario, Toad, Diddy Kong, Olimar, and Tetra walk off the dock. Toadette, Toon Zelda, and Pac-Man emerge from the boat. *'Master Hand:' Toadette, Pac-Man, and Toon Zelda. How do you feel to be here? *'Toon Zelda:' Fine... *Toon Zelda walks right by and sees Toon Link. *'Toadette:' I am so ready, but I want to see fair play! *'Pac-Man:' What? *Pac-Man gets pulled off the dock by Toadette. Pikachu and Fox walk off the boat. *'Master Hand:' Fox and Pikachu. Come to fight? *'Fox:' Sure. *'Pikachu:' After I win 10 million dollers, I will gain the respect from my trainer! *Fox and Pikachu walk off the dock. Samus and Kirby walk off the boat. *'Master Hand:' You must be Kirby and... *'Samus:' I am Samus. *'Master Hand:' So... Kirby, how are you? *'Kirby:' I'm fine... *'Master Hand:' Now, where is Luigi? *'Toon Link:' I don't know... *'Ness:' I don't know either. *Luigi climbs out from under dock. *'Luigi:' Sorry! I was late, but that hedgehog pushed me off the boat when we came. *'Sonic:' I would never do such a thing. *'Diddy Kong:' Not cool... *'Master Hand:' Well, that's everyone... I have already assigned your teams. *'Krystal:' Oh joy! *'Master Hand:' The teams will be the Red Team and the Blue Team. The Red Team will be Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Peach, Pikachu, Daisy, Lucas, Zelda, Kirby, Sheik, and Samus. And the Blue Team will be Toon Zelda, Tetra, Toon Link, Diddy Kong, Toad, Krystal, Fox, Toadette, Ness, Olimar, and Pac-Man. *'Luigi:' Mario and I are on the team together! *'Master Hand:' What a great way to start the competition, right? Now... what happens in this show? Be sure to stick around for the next episode of... *'People in the bleachers:' Gaming... Drama... Island! Flight of the White Feathers (part 2) *'Master Hand:' Welcome to the new episode of Gaming Drama Island! In the first episode, we showed off our contestants' first meeting. They enjoyed their nights in their cabins before their first challenge. We meet them in the mess hall being served by our own cook, Crazy Hard. *'Crazy Hand:' I don't care if you're allergic to boot. YOU WILL EITHER EAT MY FOOD OR STARVE KIDS! *'Master Hand:' Being nice to the kids? *'Crazy Hand:' Yes Master Hand, but Tabuu won't eat my food. *Master Hand looks at the kitchen filled with food and plates. *'Master Hand:' Yeah... I wonder why... *'Crazy Hand:' I do too Master Hand. *'Master Hand:' Anyways how are you guys? *'Krystal:' Can't be that hard... *'Master Hand:' That's the spirit... well follow me kids. We got an airplane to take us where our first challenge begins. *Two teams begin to follow Master Hand to an airplane. As they take off, Master Hand opens the hatch to reveal a windy sky. *'Master Hand:' All you have to do is skydive off the plane and land in the itty-bitty pile of pillows at the target down below. *'Sonic:' Is it dangerous to fall off the plane. *'Master Hand:' Yes it is! *'Krystal:' It can't be that safe. *Krystal goes over to see the target. She looks at the target to see how high she is. After looking, Krystal faints, falls out of the plane, and disappears into the clouds. *'Peach:' Where's Krystal?! *'Master Hand:' You tell me when you go down... does your team want to win? The Blue Team has already scored one point... *'Peach:' Fine! *Peach jumps out of the plane. *'Master Hand:' Who's next? *'Sonic:' I am! Those chumps don't like evil villains! *Sonic jumps out of the plane. *'Mario:' You jump off. I jump off as well. *'Luigi:' Okay! *Mario and Luigi jump out of the plane. *'Pikachu (thinking):' I want to earn my trainer's respect. *Pikachu jumps out of the plane. *'Daisy:' So... dangerous... *Daisy falls out of the plane. *'Lucas:' PK Thunder! *The thunder bolt sends Lucas out of the plane. *'Zelda:' Sheik. *'Sheik:' Zelda? *'Zelda:' Really? *'Sheik:' Yes... *Zelda and Sheik jump out of the plane. *'Kirby:' Samus, I want to die. *'Samus:' You'll be fine... *Kirby jumps out of the plane. *'Master Hand:' One more point for the Red Team then the challenge is over! *Samus jumps out of the plane. *'Master Hand:' Red Team wins! *The plane lands and 10 remaining contestants get off... as the day nears its end, the campers meet at their cabins. *'Samus (confessional):' Well, Krystal didn't pass away forever. *Confessional ends. *The Blue Team walk to the pit fire to mark the first elimination ceremony. Toon Zelda - Fox Tetra - Ness Toon Link - Tetra Diddy Kong - Olimar Toad - Toadette Krystal - Fox Fox - Ness Toadette - Fox Ness - Toon Link Olimar - Fox Pac-Man - Tetra *'Master Hand:' You have all casted your votes... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fictions by Princess Cupcake Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows Category:Subpages Category:Episodes